Recently, with the growth of digital technologies, various types of electronic devices are being widely used, such as mobile communication terminals, smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic organizers, notebook computers, wearable devices, etc. The electronic devices have reached a mobile convergence stage that puts together even functions of other devices.
The electronic device can be an imaging device having image sensors. The imaging device can acquire an image by a user's selection.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.